Holiday Holdings
by Distant Storm
Summary: Hilary's mom makes the best sugar cookies in the world. So, before Tyson gets them all, Hilary offers Kai one. This leads to quite a surprise when the captain appears on her doorstep and especially when the park is decorated so beautifully right about now


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

I decided to write us a Christmas Fic. Woo!

Holiday Holdings

Hilary Tatibana looked around her home, admiring the beautiful decorations, ranging from the 'Snow Villiage' her mother had collected since her daughter's birth to the Christmas tree set up next to the fire place, decorated with white lights, covered with beautiful gold and red balls that reflected the fire's light. And of course, the Christmas ornaments she'd made since her kindergarden years with everything from popsicle sticks to glue covered construction paper and school pictures.

"Honey, could you take out the sugar cookies? The timer's about to beep and I'm still getting ready."

The brunette answered in the affirmative, stepping into the kitchen, while at the same time admiring the smell of the cookies that she'd be able to enjoy for the next week or so, if she didn't eat them all. The radio hanging down from one of the cupboards level with her head filled the air with soft pop Christmas songs.

"Hey Mom, can I bring some cookies to the guys?"

Her mom poked her head out at the top of the stairs that led to a series of bedrooms, a bathroom, and an office. "Of course Hil," She said, with a smile. "I know how much they love my cooking."

"That's the truth," Hilary said, picking up an unfrosted cookie to take a small bite. "Mmmn, Ma, they get better every year."

Mrs. Tatibana came down the stairs. "They're your Grandmother's recipe."

"Yeah, but yours are better than hers," Hilary admitted.

"Don't tell her that, it would break her heart."

Hilary nodded. "I know, but it's still the truth."

The phone broke up the trailing conversation, and Mrs. Tatibana went to answer it, having a brief conversation with the caller before presenting the phone to her daughter. "It's Tyson," she said, covering up the receiver.

"Gotcha," she said, taking the phone. "Hey Tyson," She moved into the kitchen. "No, they aren't frosted yet. I'll bring them when they are, how about I surprise you all and just show up, we have to wait for them to cool before any frosting can happen." She looked at her mom, who laughed, knowing full well of Tyson's food obsession. "You are aware that if I brought them to your house to frost, no one else would get cookies." After another pause, she had Tyson convinced. "Round up the guys, I've got their cookies too."

After another few exchanges, she hung up the phone and looked at her mom. "So, how many more batches should I make as back up?"

"He'll probably come and eat them if you make extras, I'd wait until it's absolutely necessary. By the way, are you done with the bathroom? I figure I can take a shower before we frost."

Her mother shook her head to say she was through getting ready, and Hilary bolted up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Down boy, down!" Hilary said, trying to dodge Tyson while keeping a firm grip on her mother's cookies.

Tyson was practically drooling before her. Hilary rolled her eyes. "But Hil, I want a cookie!"

Daichi pretty much launched himself into the room. "COOKIES?!"

Hilary swatted Tyson upside the head. "Doofus, see what you started?" She sidestepped the two boys and went on her way into the living room.

The rest of her friends were sprawled out in front of the television watching pointless sitcoms that she figured would only destroy brain cells. Max and Ray were thoroughly into said brain cell destroying sitcoms, while Kai chose to sit near the window on the loveseat, gazing out at the white snow that glimmered as it fell to earth.

"Go on, you two, go for it."

Max and Ray wasted no time in grabbing a few cookies for themselves before Tyson and Daichi were unleashed upon the tasty seasonal specialties. Hilary grabbed one for herself, but before taking a bite, she stopped and looked back at Kai, who remained by the window.

"Hil-" Ray grabbed Max by the arm, shaking his head as the ruby-eyed girl approached their silent captain. The American became silent.

Hilary smiled gently at him, using the hand that didn't hold the cookie to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Kai?" She asked quietly, interrupting his thoughts. Kai looked up at her curiously for a moment. He gave her a once over his grey eyes taking in the girl's white sweater and jeans, and the short hair she possessed that had small beads of melted snow glimmering in the pale afternoon light. However, the sight on her that surprised him the most was the presence of a grey scarf that was wrapped around her neck once, completing the girl's look. Flecks of silvery glitter were intertwined with it.

He said nothing, and she, unlike the others, extended the cookie in his direction. "Want one?"

Wordlessly, he took the cookie, and she smiled at him, not bothering to look in his direction to see if he would eat it. He watched her walk away, without so much as a word. He took a bite of the cookie, looking at it. It was an angel, of that he had no doubt. It's wings and robe was white, and a small halo adorned the almost pink colored frosting skin it had as hands and a faceless head. He had to admit, if only to himself that the statement was made, that the cookie was pretty damn good.

"Okay, now that you gave one to sourpuss, can I have one?"

Hilary laughed. "Dig in, Tyson, feel free." She sighed as the table nearly collapsed under the weight of the two boys on it, devouring cookies as if dying of hunger.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, and you guys have fun for Christmas, okay?" The gang nodded, all of its members, save Kai of course, excited for the upcoming holiday. Kai leaned casually against the doorframe, watching the girl perhaps a moment too long on her journey back home.

Ray waited for him. "You know, if you want a shot with her, you should go for it."

"Hn."

"Dude, I'm serious, she really cares about you."

"And I'm supposed to care?"

"If you don't, Tyson might start, and I think she'd be better off with you." Ray looked in the direction the girl was headed. "She's staying here for the Holidays, and I know you are too. Perhaps then would be a good time to start, but you know, that's only if you're interested."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I'll let you know what happens when you get back from China, alright?"

Ray nodded, a bright smile lightening his features. "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

xxxxxxxxxx

With a sigh, the brunette stared silently out the window. Holiday music filled up the room, and the light from the fire was just enough to make her a little drowzee. It made sense to her that a mid-day nap would work well, seeing as almost everyone was out of town and had left her on her own. She stretched and curled up into a ball on the couch, training her eyes on the beautiful snow flakes.

She wondered partially what Kai was doing at the moment, and it shocked her when her door bell rang. She quickly got up, kicking the blanket that was previously around her lean form to the floor on her way. When the door opened, she was surprised to see the slate haired captain standing in her door frame, looking completely casual, yet a hint of nervousness hid among his guarded features.

"H-hey Kai," she said cooly, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he responded, before beconing her. "Come on, there's a tournament in the park, we should go."

"Gotcha," she said, taking two quick seconds to grab her coat and shoes, before following him outside into the wintery wonderland. She sighed as she remembered her nap, but figured that a few hours with the usually solitary captain would be worth it, even if her mother would harp on her for the next two weeks.

He led her to the park quickly, taking a brisk step to every two of hers. He looked back, and she was following alright, which surprised him. She typically got distracted by holiday lights and other festive things, but apparently that was only to set Tyson off. He stopped around the center of the park and she stared.

Before Hilary stood a huge pine tree, covered in lights of multiple colors, with ornaments the size of her head and bigger. "Wow," she breathed dreamily, "It's so beautiful."

Kai looked over at her and nodded, though by this point, his breath had hitched in his throat because of her childlike wonder. It gave off such a sweet and innocent aura that she couldn't help but cause him more grief and emotional confusion than he was used to. She looked over at him, and wordlessly pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said sweetly. He then realized that she wasn't stupid and had indeed noticed.

There was no tournament, and he had indeed led her to the park only to show her the tree. The holiday season cut their ability to practice down to about half strength, and so most practices were at Tyson's house to save time. He had known that she hadn't the ability to see the tree, so he had brought her to it.

"You're welcome," He said, and almost without hesitation, her hand reached his, squeezing it to reinforce the concept. He decided, that like Ray had said, the opportunities he wanted... no, he needed wouldn't last too long, and he had to take them before they passed. "Come here," he whispered, almost like a ghostly breath of wind against her cheeks.

She allowed him to pull her against him for a hug. "Kai," she asked quietly, "What's this all about?"

He released her, however their hands still remained intertwined. "I couldn't hardly do this in front of Tyson," He said carefully. "He'd probably kill us both."

"Kill us? For wha-" She never quite got to finish her sentence, as Kai's lips brushed against hers. He was so gentle, and she responded quickly, with both her lips, and her arms, which released his hand and wrapped around his neck, resting lightly on the scarf. His head tilted to the side, and she suddenly found his tongue seeking enterance to her mouth. She willingly obliged, and they both began what could only be described as a normal teenage activity, as much as Kai may not agree to it.

Now, as we all know, all good things come to an end, and people, unfortunately, require oxygen to live. So, they had to part, their foreheads resting against one another. Hilary laughed a little as Kai smirked wryly.

"That," he said, as simply and matter-of-factly as possible.

"That was good." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Okay, not good. That was amazing."

"Tyson would kill me."

She sighed, looking up into his seemingly bright eyes. She traced the side of his face with her hand, and kissed his forehead. "Tyson's not here right now, and obviously, I haven't chosen Tyson, now have I?" She smiled and took him by the hand. "Come on, we're going to my place."

"Hil, I don't-"

"My mom is the nicest person in the world, and-"

"Is she the one who made those cookies?"

Hilary nodded. "Why?"

"Okay, we're going to your house." She laughed.

"You wouldn't happen to like those cookies, now would you?"

He shrugged and took her hand as she walked away from the park and toward her house.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai held open the sliding door of the dojo, moreso out of habit than out of kindness. Or at least, that's what the others perceived from it. "Hey guys," Hilary said sweetly, plopping down on the couch. "How was your holiday?"

"Good," The group chorused at one point or another, though none of them were in sync with any of the others in the room. Kai smirked at her from across the room, and she noted the fact that Ray had nudged him. Kai shrugged in response to Ray's prodding, and Hilary linked eyes with him. She was well aware of what Kai and Ray had discussed prior to the holidays. Actually, she had laughed at it, stating if Ray's prodding would've gotten things rolling, she would've made him do something long ago.

"So, Hilary, you do anything over the break?" Tyson asked giving her a curious look.

"Nothing much, but I did have a bit of fun." Kai rolled his eyes, knowing full well what that meant. "Hung out around my house for Christmas. It was nice to have a guy at home for our big dinner."

Tyson laughed. "A guy? What'd your mom get a boyfriend?"

Kai snorted. "No," Hilary said thoughtfully. "I had company."

"Come on, Hil, not even Kai would want to come to dinner with you," Tyson said, with a laugh.

Hilary leaned back, seemingly satisfied, into the couch, crossing her arms. Kai decided now would be the appropriate time to speak up. "You know, Tyson, it was actually pretty damn good."

"What did you say?" Max asked.

"I said that dinner was good," He said, with a smirk to Tyson's shocked face. "You can pick your jaw up off the ground now, dipshit."

"What, didn't anyone want you at their place so you mouched off of Hils?" The champion asked, growing a bit flustered.

Hilary laughed and got up from her position on the couch. "It's not mouching if I was invited, now is it?" Kai asked as the girl made his way over to her.

"Kai, am I thinking-"

Hilary stood in front of him. "And you," she said, pointing at Ray, "way to egg people on. 'Oh, this is your chance, blah, blah, blah,'" She said, poking him square in the chest. Ray edged back slowly, until he hit the doorframe. Hilary straightened up and looked at him blankly before a brilliant smile spread across her face. "Thanks," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Ray stared at her, his eyes huge, pupils dialated. She smirked and took a step back, knocking into Kai. "Don't ever let that happen again," he warned, "Or else you won't be able to pick up a beyblade, much less challenge anyone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daichi said, completely confused. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Yeah?" Tyson said, growing defensive.

Hilary turned to him. "Oh chill out. And speaking of 'out,' I'm leaving. I believe I have a dinner date?" She looked to Kai, who nodded. "Well then, I'll meet you in the car." She edged up on her toes, pressed a kiss to his lips and walked out of the room, giving Tyson the deadliest of victory smirks.

"Dude, you're so dead!"

"Uhh, no, I think he's with Hilary," Daichi said, before his eyes widened. "Eww!!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** So, there's a bit of fluff, a smidge of comedy, and a x-mas fic all in one! I'll see you all later and I'll update MIYD soon!

Distant Storm, signing off!


End file.
